svenskanovellerfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Mademoiselle Fifi
Av Guy de Maupassant Den preussiske kommendanten, major greve de Farlsberg,* höll på att gå igenom sin post, tillbakavräkt i en stor gobelinfåtölj och med stövlarna uppe på den eleganta kakelugnsfrisen av marmor, där hans sporrar under de tre månader truppen varit i besittning av slottet Uville borrat tvenne hål, som för varje dag blev allt djupare. En kopp kaffe stod och rykte på ett litet inlagt bord, nersölat med sprit och vanställt av stora brännmärken efter cigarrer och av inkräktarens kniv, som med ett och annat uppehåll för att vässa en penna planlöst arbetade med att rista in siffror och figurer på den sirliga lilla möbeln. Han läste sina brev och ögnade igenom de tyska tidningar en underofficer nyss lämnat honom; därpå reste han sig upp och gick fram till fönstret, sedan han först matat brasan med tre eller fyra ofantliga trädstycken på vilka löven ännu satt kvar, ty dessa herrar lät hugga ned parken bit för bit för att skaffa sig bränsle. Regnet föll i strömmar — en sådan där våldsam normandisk skur, som kunde komma en att tro att någon ursinnig hand vräkte ned den över jorden, ett snett slagregn, så tjockt som en ridå, en ogenomtränglig mur av vattenstrålar, en hällande, piskande störtby av det slag som kan förekomma i Rouentrakten. Officeren stod en lång stund och såg på de uppblötta gräsmattorna och Andelle, som höll på att stiga över sina bräddar, och han trummade som bäst en rehnländsk valsmelodi mot rutan, då ett buller kom honom att vända sig om; det var hans sekond, baron de Kelweingstein — innehavare av kaptens rang och värdighet. Majoren var en bredaxlad jätte med långt skägg, som bredde ut sig som en solfjäder över bröstet på honom, och hela hans stora, högtidliga person förde tanken på en militärisk påfågel — en påfågel med stjärten fram på hakan. Han hade kalla, lugna, blå ögon och på ena kinden ett ärr efter ett sabelhugg, som han erhållit i österrikiska kriget; det påstods att han var en lika stor hedersman som tapper soldat. Kaptenen, en liten rödbrusig karl med svällande mage trots det med all makt åtdragna bältet, var nästan slätrakad, och hans hår och skäggbotten hade en så ilsket röd färg, att man i vissa belysningar kunde tro att hans huvud var insmort med fosfor. Under en vild natt hade han på något sätt — hur kunde han inte riktigt minnas — blivit av med två tänder, och han liksom spottade fram sina grötiga ord, som det inte alltid var så lätt att uppfatta. Hans skalliga hjässa var omgiven av en krans eldröda, krulliga små lockar, så att han hade en munkliknande tonsur. Kommendanten skakade hand med honom och stjälpte i ett enda drag i sig sin kopp kaffe (den sjätte sedan morgonen), medan han hörde på kaptenens rapport om vad som tilldragit sig i tjänsten, därpå gick båda och ställde sig vid fönstret i det de utbytte den åsikten att det var för trist. Majoren, en stillsam karl med hustru där hemma, vande sig vid allt, men den högvälborne kaptenen, som var en oförbätterlig vivör, krogkund och flickjägare, rasade över att nu i tre månader ha varit tvungen att leva i celibat på denna fördömda plats. Det knackade på dörren, kommendanten ropade: Stig in! och en man, en av deras soldatautomater, visade sig i dörröppningen och anmälde genom sin blotta närvaro att frukosten var serverad. I matsalen fann de de tre officerarna av lägre grad, en löjtnant, Otto de Grossling, och två underlöjtnanter, Fritz Scheunaubourg och greve Wilhelm d’Eyrik, en liten ljushårig yngling, högmodig och brutal mot manskapet, hård mot de besegrade och explosiv som ett eldvapen. Alltsedan hans ankomst till Frankrike kallade hans kamrater honom endast för Mademoiselle Fifi. Detta öknamn kom sig av hans koketta hållning, hans eleganta midja, som var så smal att man skulle kunnat misstänka honom för att begagna korsett, hans finhyllta ansikte, där de första gryende fjunen till mustasch ännu knappt kunde skönjas, och även för den vana han lagt sig till med att i varje ögonblick använda det franska utropet — fi, fi donc! för att uttrycka sitt suveräna förakt för allt och alla. Matsalen på slottet Uville var ett stort, furstligt inrett rum, vars sönderskjutna ljuskronor av gammal kristall och nedrivna flandriska gobelänger, som på sina ställen formligen skurits till trasor av sabelhugg, bar vittnesbörd om vad Mademoiselle Fifi hade för sig på sina lediga stunder. På tre familjeporträtt, som hängde på väggarna, rökte en krigare i harnesk, en kardinal och en president långa porslinspipor, och inom en ram, vars förgyllning blekts av åren, visade en adelsdam med snörd barm högdraget ett par väldiga sotade mustascher. Och officerarnas frukost intogs nästan under tystnad i detta vandaliserade rum, som var mörkt till följd av regnbyn och beklämmande i sin förnedring och vars gamla ekgolv var så nedsölat som golvet på en kabaret. Då de slutat äta och övergått till spriten och tobaken, började de i dag liksom alla dagar att tala om hur långtråkigt allting var. Konjaks- och likörflaskorna gick ur hand i hand, och tillbakavräkta i sina stolar smuttade herrarna ideligen på glasen. Samtliga rökte de långa, böjda pipor med porslinshuvuden, så skönt bemålade, som vore de enkom avsedda att bringa hottentotter i extas. Så snart de tömt glasen fyllde de dem ånyo med en trött och resignerad rörelse. Men Mademoiselle Fifi slog ideligen sönder sitt glas, och en soldat räckte för var gång ögonblickligen fram ett annat. De satt insvepta i ett moln av sur piprök, nedsjunkna i ett slags halvrusig, melankolisk dvala, detta dästa tungsinne som är så utmärkande för sysslolöst folk. Men plötsligt steg baronen upp. Han kreverade av upproriska känslor och svor till: — Fy tusan, så här kan det inte få fortsätta, vi måste ta oss till någonting! Löjtnant Otto och underlöjtnant Fritz, två tyskar, vilkas allvarsdigra, otympliga fysionomier överhövan välsignats med tyskhetens stämpel, svarade samfällt: — Men vad, kapten? Han tänkte efter några ögonblick och återtog sedan: — Ja, vad? Jo, vi ordnar en fest, om kommendanten ger sitt tillstånd. Majoren lade bort pipan. — Vad skulle det vara för slags fest, kapten? Baronen kom närmare: — Jag åtar mig alltsammans, herr major. Jag skickar vakthavande underofficeren till Rouen efter damer, jag vet var man skall få tag på dem. Under tiden ordnar vi en supé — här finns allt som behövs för övrigt — och så får vi oss åtminstone en glad kväll. Greve Farlsberg ryckte leende på axlarna. — Ni är galen, min vän. Men alla officerarna, som rest sig upp, omringade sin chef och tiggde: — Låt kaptenen hållas, herr major, det är så trist här! Till slut gav majoren efter. ”Nå, så låt gå då”, sade han, och baronen lät genast tillkalla underofficeren i fråga — en gammal knekt, som ingen någonsin sett dra på munnen men som utförde alla sin chefs befallningar med fanatisk iver, av vad slag de vara månde. I givakt och utan att röra en min mottog han baronens order, så lämnade han rummet och fem minuter senare såg man en väldig transportvagn, övertäckt med en grov presenning och dragen av fyra hästar, skramla iväg i galopp. Och med ens var det som om det gått en ryckning genom alla och de vaknat upp, de hopsjunkna gestalterna rätade på sig, ansiktena fick nytt liv och man begynte språka. Ehuru regnet alltjämt stod som spön i backen, förklarade majoren att det inte var så mörkt längre, och löjtnant Otto hävdade den övertygelsen att himlen höll på att klarna. Icke ens Mademoiselle Fifi tycktes kunna hålla sig stilla, han reste sig gång på gång upp för att strax därpå sätta sig igen. Hans klara, kalla ögon spanade efter något att förstöra. Plötsligt stannade hans blick vid damen med mustascherna, och den blonde pojken drog upp sin revolver. ”Tro inte att du skall få se det här”, sade han, och utan att resa sig från stolen tryckte han av. Två skott i följd genomborrade porträttets bägge ögon. Därpå skrek han: — Nu lägger vi en mina! Och de andras samtal avstannade med ens, som om ett starkt och nytt intresse bemäktigat sig dem alla. Minan, det var hans uppfinning, hans förstörelseredskap och högsta fröjd. Då han måst fly från sitt slott hade den rättmätige ägaren, greve Fernand d’Amoys d’Uville, inte fått tid att vare sig taga med eller gömma något av sina ägodelar med undantag av silvret, som dolts i ett hål i muren, och enär han var mycket rik och praktälskande, hade hans stora salong, som med en dörr stod i förbindelse med matsalen, vid ägarens brådstörtade flykt liknat ett galleri på ett museum. På väggarna hängde oljemålningar, dyrbara pennteckningar och akvareller, och hela det stora gemaket, borden, sekretärerna, hyllorna, de eleganta glasskåpen, befolkades av tusen värdefulla små tingestar, vaser, statyetter, små sachsiska figurer och kinesiska porslinsgubbar, elfenbenssniderier och venetianska glas — en bisarr och kostbar skara. Nu fanns det knappast någonting kvar av allt detta. Inte som om man skulle ha plundrat slottet, det skulle greve de Farlsberg aldrig ha givit sin tillåtelse till, men Mademoiselle Fifi lade då och då en mina, vid vilka tillfällen samtliga officerare verkligen roade sig kungligt under fem minuter. Den lille greven gick nu ut i salongen för att leta rätt på vad han behövde. Han kom tillbaka med en helt liten kinesisk tekanna — en underbar liten tingest ”famille Rose”, som han fyllde med krut, varpå han försiktigt stack in en lång stubintråd genom pipen, tuttade på och sprang tillbaka med sin helvetesmaskin till det angränsande rummet. Så kom han hastigt ut i salen igen och stängde dörren efter sig. Alla tyskarna stod där och väntade med barnsligt nyfikna leenden, och i samma ögonblick som slottet skakats av explosionen, rusade de alla hals över huvud in i salongen. Mademoiselle Fifi som först kom in klappade i händerna, utom sig av hänryckning framför en Venus av bränd lera, vars huvud nu äntligen sprungit i luften, och envar plockade upp porslinsbitar, förundrade sig över skärvornas sällsamma uddmönster, undersökte den nya förödelsen, tvistade om huruvida inte vissa skador härledde sig från föregående explosion, och majoren betraktade med faderliga blickar den stora salongen, härjad av denna eldsvåda i Neros stil och översållad av splittrade konstsaker. Han var den förste som lämnade valplatsen och yttrade godmodigt: — Den här gången lyckades det utmärkt! Men i matsalen hade en sådan krutrök trängt in och blandat sig med tobakslukten att man inte kunde andas därinne. Kommendanten gick fram och öppnade fönstret, och alla officerarna som återvänt för att dricka ett sista glas konjak, skockade sig kring honom. In i rummet flödade den fuktiga luften, fylld av ett slags fint regnstoft, som pudrade skäggen, och doftande av väta. De betraktade de höga träden som böjde sig under störtskuren, den stora dalen över vilken de tunga, låga molnen öppnat sig och som nu låg höljd i dimmor, och kyrktornet som långt borta höjde sin gråa spets i slagregnet. Alltsedan deras ankomst hade dess klockor inte ringt mera. Klocktornets trots var för övrigt det enda som inkräktarna rönt där i trakten. Kyrkoherden hade inte vägrat att härbergera och föda preussiska soldater, han hade till och med flera gånger samtyckt till att tömma en butelj öl eller en flaska bordeaux med den fientliga kommendanten, som ofta drog nytta av hans tjänster som välvillig medlare. Men det lönade sig inte att be honom låta ringa i klockorna så mycket som en enda gång, han skulle hellre låtit skjuta ned sig. Det var hans sätt att protestera mot inkräktarna — en stillsam protest — tystnadens — den enda som anstode en Herrans tjänare, sade han, ty prästen borde vara en mildhetens tolk, inte en blodsutgjutelsens, och alla människor på fem mils omkrets prisade Abbé Chantavoines heroiska ståndaktighet och hans mod att ge uttryck åt landets sorg, att offentligen förkunna den genom sin kyrkas omutliga tystnad. Hela byn kände hänförelse över detta motstånd, och man var färdig att till det yttersta understödja sin kyrkoherde, att våga allt för denna tysta protest genom vilken man ansåg nationens ära räddad. Det tycktes bönderna att de på detta sätt inlagt större förtjänst om fosterlandet än Belfort och Strasbourg, att de givit ett lika lysande föredöme som dessa städer, de tänkte att namnet på deras by skulle leva till evärdlig tid, och frånsett detta enda nekade de sina preussiska besegrare ingenting. Kommendanten och hans officerare skrattade åt detta oförargliga hjältemod, och som hela bygden visade sig tillmötesgående och undfallande gentemot dem, fann de sig villigt i dess stumma patriotism. Endast lille greve Wilhelm skulle bra gärna velat tvinga klockan att klämta. Han var ursinnig över sin chefs välbetänkta foglighet mot prästen, och varje dag bad han kommendanten att befalla honom ”dingdånga” ett slag, bara ett enda litet slag, så att de kunde få skratta litet. Och han tiggde om detta så inställsamt som en kattunge eller en kvinna, hans röst fick så smeksamma tonfall som en älskarinnas, när hon är helt behärskad av ett begär. Men kommendanten var obeveklig, och Mademoiselle Fifi fick trösta sig med att lägga minor på slottet Uville. De fem männen stod kvar några minuter i en klunga och inandades den regnmättade luften. Slutligen sade löjtnant Fritz med ett grötigt skratt: ”De unga damerna får då inte något vidare vackert väder på färden.” Därpå skildes man åt, envar gick till sina tjänsteförrättningar, och kaptenen hade mycket att bestyra med förberedelserna till middagen. Då de i skymningen åter träffades, brast de i skratt vid åsynen av varandra, ty nu strålade de åter i all sin glans precis som vid de stora paraderna, kokett pomaderade och parfymerade, fräscha från topp till tå. Kommendantens hår föreföll mindre grått än på morgonen, och kaptenen hade rakat sig. Endast mustascherna var kvar och lyste som en eldslåga under hans näsa. Trots regnet lät man fönstret stå öppet, och ibland gick någon av dem fram för att lyssna. Tio minuter över sex fäste baronen de andras uppmärksamhet på ett avlägset rullande ljud. Alla rusade ned, och snart kom den stora vagnen skramlande efter de fyra alltjämt galopperande hästarna, som nu rykte och flåsade och var nedstänkta ända upp på ryggen. Och fem kvinnor steg ur och kom uppför trappan, fem vackra flickor, omsorgsfullt utvalda av en bland kaptenens kamrater, till vilken den gamle underofficeren lämnat ett kort från sin förman. De hade inte varit nödbedda, säkra som de var på att få bra betalt. För övrigt kände de till preussarna, som de redan i tre månader fått pröva på, och var en gång för alla vana att ta människorna liksom tingen sådana som de var. ”Man är ju tvungen, när man har det här yrket”, sade de till varandra på vägen, utan tvivel för att tysta ned en hemlig återstod av samvetsagg. Sällskapet begav sig genast in i matsalen. I kvällsbelysning verkade denna än mer beklämmande i sitt sorgligt förfallna tillstånd, och bordet som dignade under rätter och dyrbart porslin och silver, vilket sistnämnda återfunnits i den mur där ägaren gömt det, gav rummet utseende av ett rövarnäste, där männen efter slutad plundring undfägnade sig med mat och dryck. Kaptenen sken av belåtenhet, drog utan vidare flickorna till sig, kysste dem, nosade på dem, bedömde deras olika förtjänster som njutningsföremål, och då de tre unga männen ville lägga beslag på var sin motsatte han sig detta med mycken myndighet och förbehöll sig att få verkställa fördelningen enligt lag och rätt och alltefter vars och ens värdighet, så att man inte skulle försynda sig mot rangordningen. Och för att förekomma all diskussion, allt tvistande och varje misstanke om mannamån ställde han upp dem i rad alltefter deras längd. Så vände han sig till den största och röt i kommandoton: — Vad heter du? Hon svarade med en röst, som hon försökte göra manligt grov: — Pamela. Han ropade: Numro ett, Pamela, går till chefen! Sedan han till tecken på sin äganderätt omfamnat Blondine, den andra i ordningen, tilldömde han löjtnant Otto den fylliga Amanda, Eva la Tomate kom underlöjtnant Fritz till del, och den minsta i samlingen, Rachel, en helt ung liten brunett med ögon så svarta som bläckfläckar, en judinna vars uppnäsa bekräftade den regel som eljest välsignar hela hennes ras med kroksnablar, tillföll yngste subalternen, den lille späde greve Wilhelm d’Eyrik. För resten var de alla vackra och frodiga utan några utpräglade drag; samma liv på bordellerna, samma dagliga yrkesutövning hade skänkt dem vid pass samma växt, samma hull. De tre unga männen ville ögonblickligen dra iväg med sina flickor under förevändning att ge dem borstar och tvål att snygga upp sig med, men kaptenen opponerade sig visligen och förklarade, att de var alldeles tillräckligt rena för att sätta sig till bords. Hans erfarna klokhet avgick med segern. Det blev ingenting annat än förväntansfulla kyssar. Plötsligt kiknade Rachel, hostade så att tårarna kom henne i ögonen, och blåste ut rök genom näsborrarna. Greven hade låtsats vilja kyssa henne och därvid blåst in ett helt moln av tobaksrök i hennes mun. Hon grälade inte, sade inte ett ord, men hon betraktade envist sin ägare med nytänd vrede lurande i djupet av sin svarta blick. Man satte sig. Till och med kommendanten tycktes vara i extas, han placerade Pamela på sin högra sida och Blondie på sin vänstra sida och utbrast, då han vek upp sin servett: — Det var en storartad idé, det här, kapten! Löjtnanterna Otto och Fritz visade sig lika hyfsade som inför damer av värld, vilket i någon mån besvärade deras bordsgrannar, men baron de Kelweingstein, som kände fältet fritt för sina lustar, var eld och lågor, strödde omkring sig plumpheter och formligen strålade under sin röda kalufs. Han kurtiserade flickorna på bruten franska, och de tvivelaktiga komplimanger han hostade fram genom hålet efter sina två utslagna tänder omvärvde de sköna med salivsalvor. De begrep för resten ingenting, och deras intelligens tycktes endast vakna upp då han spottade fram liderliga ord, oanständigheter på en fruktansvärd rotvälska. Då började de allesammans skratta som förryckta, vräkte sig fram över sina bordsgrannar och upprepade orden, som baronen genast tog sig för att ytterligare rådbråka alldeles i onödan, bara för att åter få höra dem uttala dessa slipprigheter. De spydde ut dem så ymnigt han kunde önska; druckna redan efter de första flaskorna vin kände de sig snart hemmastadda, gav sina vanor fria tyglar, kysste sina kavaljerer till höger och vänster, nöp dem i armarna, skrek som besatta, drack ur vilka glas som helst, sjöng franska kupletter och tyska visstumpar som de snappat upp under sitt dagliga umgänge med fienden. Snart rycktes även männen med, berusade av detta kvinnohull som prålade alldeles under näsan på dem; de tjöt och krossade porslin, medan soldaterna med orörliga miner stod bakom deras stolar och betjänade dem. Endast kommendanten lade band på sig. Mademoiselle Fifi hade tagit Rachel i knäet, han hetsade nu upp sig på sitt isiga sätt, än kysste han häftigt de svarta lockarna i hennes nacke och insöp, med munnen tätt intill hennes hals, den milda värmen från hennes kropp och doften från hela hennes lilla person, än greps han av ett grymt och ursinnigt förstörelsebegär och kramade henne som en rasande, så att hon skrek högt. Och gång på gång slöt han henne i sin famn så våldsamt, som ville han fullständigt uppsuga henne i sig, pressade sina läppar mot judinnans friska mun och kysste henne, så att hon tappade andan. Och plötsligt grävde sig hans tänder in så djupt, att en blodstrimma visade sig på den unga flickans haka och sipprade ned på hennes klänningsliv. Åter betraktade hon honom oavvänt, och i det hon baddade såret mumlade hon: — Det kommer att bli dyrt, det där. Han brast i ett kärvt skratt: — Jag skall betala, sade han. Desserten kom in och champagnen flödade. Kommendanten reste sig, och i samma ton som han skulle ha anslagit om han utbragt en skål för kejsarinnan Augusta, sade han: — För våra damer! Och nu började en hel rad av skålar, präglade av den slags ridderlighet man kunde vänta av dessa druckna krigsbussar, bemängda med skabrösa skämt, som blev än råare till följd av deras okunnighet om språket. De reste sig, den ena efter den andra, letade efter kvickheter, ansträngde sig att vara spirituella, och flickorna, som satt där med simmiga ögon och klibbiga läppar, så druckna att de knappast förmådde hålla sig upprätta, applåderade för varje gång vilt. Kaptenen, som otvivelaktigt ville omge dessa orgier med ett galant skimmer, höjde ånyo sitt glas och utropade: — En skål för våra segrar över kvinnohjärtan! Då reste sig löjtnant Otto, ett slags björn från urskogarna, uppeldad och överförfriskad. Och i ett plötsligt anfall av rusig patriotism skrek han: — En skål för våra segrar över Frankrike! Hur druckna de än var, blev kvinnorna tysta, och Rachel vände sig skälvande mot honom: — Jag känner fransmän som du inte skulle våga säga något sådant till, så mycket du vet det! Men den lille greven, i vars knä hon alltjämt satt och som blivit betydligt upprymd av vinet, började skratta. — Hör man på, hör man på! Dem har jag aldrig sett. Så fort vi visar oss, flyr de fältet! Alldeles utom sig skrek flickan rakt i ansiktet på honom: — Du ljuger, din skitstövel! Under en sekund fixerade han henne skarpt, på samma sätt som han såg på tavlorna innan han skickade en revolverkula genom duken, därpå brast han på nytt i skratt. — Ja visst! Det låter antagligt, min sköna. Skulle vi vara här, om de vore modiga? Och han eldade upp sig. — Vi är deras herrar! Frankrike är vårt! Med ett språng var hon ur hans knä och sjönk ned på sin egen stol igen. Han steg upp, sträckte fram sitt glas över halva bordet och upprepade: — Frankrike är vårt, och fransmännen och de franska skogarna och ängarna och hemmen är våra! De andra, som nu var stupfulla, greps med ens av en krigisk hänförelse — en djurisk hänförelse. De lyfte sina glas med ett samfällt skrän: — Leve Preussen! och drack i botten. Flickorna protesterade inte, de hade bragts till tystnad och satt där förskrämda. Till och med Rachel teg, ur stånd att svara något. Då ställde den lille greven sitt ånyo fyllda champagneglas på judinnans huvud. — Och alla Frankrikes kvinnor, skrek han, är också våra! Hon for upp så häftigt, att glaset som stjälpte göt sitt gula vin i hennes svarta lockar, liksom för ett dop, och slogs i skärvor mot golvet. Hon mötte lågande av trots den alltjämt gapskrattande officerens blick, men hennes läppar skälvde och med av vrede kvävd röst stammade hon: — Det är inte sant, det är inte sant, de franska kvinnorna blir aldrig era! Han skrattade så att han måste sätta sig, och i det han sökte härma den parisiska accenten, flämtade han fram: — Elle est pien ponne, pien ponne! Vad har du då kommit hit för, min unge? Hon teg först förvirrad, ty i sin sinnesrörelse hade hon svårt att förstå honom, men i samma ögonblick som hon fattat vad han sagt, slängde hon skälvande av ursinne svaret till honom: — Jag! Jag! Jag är inte någon kvinna, jag är en hora, det är precis vad som passar för preussarna! Hon hade inte talat ut, förrän han gav henne en örfil så att det ven efter den, men då han åter lyfte handen grep hon utom sig av raseri en liten fruktkniv med silverblad, som låg på bordet, och så snabbt att han aldrig hann märka hennes avsikt, stötte hon den rätt i halsgropen på honom. Det ord han var på väg att uttala klipptes av i hans strupe, han stod där med munnen uppspärrad och ett ohyggligt uttryck i blicken. Alla skrek högt till och reste sig i vilt tumult, men hon slängde sin stol mot benen på löjtnant Otto, så att han föll raklång i golvet, rusade fram till fönstret, slog upp det och var innan någon hunnit få tag i henne försvunnen i mörkret därute, där regnet alltjämt strömmade ned. Inom två minuter var Mademoiselle Fifi död. Då drog Fritz och Otto blankt och ville hugga ned kvinnorna, som klamrade sig fast om deras knän. Majoren avvärjde inte utan svårighet detta blodbad, lät spärra in de fyra översiggivna flickorna i ett rum under bevakning av två man, och därpå fördelade han sina soldater liksom för en batalj och organiserade förföljandet, alldeles övertygad om att de skulle återfinna rymmerskan. Femtio män, sporrade genom hotelser, skickades ut i parken. Ytterligare två hundra genomsökte skogarna och alla husen i dalen. Bordet, som röjts av i en handvändning, tjänade nu till likbädd, och vid fönstret stod de fyra officerarna, nu nyktra och stela med stränga anletsdrag som det höves en soldat i tjänst, och stirrade ut i natten. Regnet strömmade alltjämt ned. Ett plaskande ljud fyllde mörkret, ett porlande av regn som föll, och regn som rann undan, av vatten som droppade ned och vatten som stänkte upp. Plötsligt ljöd ett bösskott, därpå ett annat mera avlägset, och under fyra timmars tid hörde man gång efter annan sådana närmare eller fjärmare knallar, och ibland höjde sig gutturala röster, som skrek underliga lösenord. På morgonen kom soldaterna tillbaka. Två hade blivit dödade och tre andra sårade av sina kamrater i den upphetsning och panik, som spritt sig under denna nattliga jakt. Rachel hade man inte återfunnit. Nu blev folket i trakten terroriserat, alla hem upp- och nedvända, hela bygden genomströvad härs och tvärs. Judinnan tycktes inte ha lämnat minsta spår efter sig. Generalen, som underrättades om det skedda, gav order att affären skulle tystas ned för att den inte skulle tjäna som ett dåligt exempel i armén, och han lät en disciplinär bestraffning gå ut över kommendanten, som i sin tur straffade sina underordnade. Generalen hade sagt: ”Kriget är inte till för att man skall roa sig och hångla med gatflickor.” Och den ursinnige greve de Farlsberg beslöt att hämnas på bygden. Eftersom han måste ha en förevändning för att fritt kunna rasa, lät han kalla till sig kyrkoherden och befallde honom att ringa i kyrkklockan vid greve d’Eyriks begravning. Tvärt emot all förväntan visade sig prästen medgörlig, ödmjuk och vördnadsfull. Och när Mademoiselle Fifis lik, buret av soldater, föregånget, omgivet och följt av soldater med laddade gevär lämnade slottet Uville på sin färd till kyrkogården, ringde klockan åter för första gången, och dess dova klämtningar föll i glättig takt, som om en väns hand hade smekt den. Den klämtade ännu på aftonen och nästa dag och alla dagar, den ringde och ringde så mycket man någonsin kunde begära. Ibland hände det till och med att den på natten började svänga alldeles av sig själv, gripen av någon sällsam munterhet, väckt av någon obegriplig anledning, och sände ut ett par små försiktiga klämtningar i mörkret. Bönderna i trakten påstod då att den var förhäxad, och ingen utom kyrkoherden och klockaren vågade närma sig klocktornet. Men däruppe levde en stackars flicka i enslighet och ångest, närd i smyg av dessa båda män. Hon stannade kvar där ända till dess att de tyska trupperna avtågat. Sedan lånade kyrkoherden en kväll bagarens vurst och körde själv sin fånge till Rouens portar. När de kommit dit, omfamnade han henne och hon steg ur och vandrade raskt vidare till bordellen, vars innehaverska trott henne vara död. Hon togs efter någon tid därifrån av en fördomsfri patriot, som förälskat sig i hennes vackra handling och som hastigt blev intagen av henne själv, så att han gifte sig med henne och gjorde henne till en dam så god som många andra. * Författarens kuriösa stavning av de tyska namnen har bibehållits. (Övers. anm.) Källa: Ett Parisäventyr och andra noveller, Prismas förlag 1970. Kategori:Guy de Maupassant Kategori:Drama Kategori:Erotik Kategori:Krig